非常に残酷な
by KENzeira
Summary: Kau harus tahu satu hal, kau adalah mainan usang yang sudah tidak menarik lagi. Human name. America ω Japan. T semi M. AU.


**非常に残酷****な**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**A FanFiction by KENzeira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang membran mukosa itu memerah karena ulahku beberapa saat lalu. Helaan napas berat terdengar, kau tersenyum samar. Perlahan, jari-jemariku menyentuh sudut bibirmu, mengenyahkan saliva yang tercampur di sana. Senyuman miring tak henti kulukis di wajah ini. Puas.

Untuk ukuran pria dewasa, kau terlalu polos sungguh. Sudah berapa kali kau menyalah-artikan maksudku? Aku tertawa keras dalam hati. Tentu saja, jika tidak, topeng yang aku ukir selama ini akan hancur dalam satu detik.

"Aku tidak suka pada Ivan Braginsky itu," katamu diakhiri wajah marah yang terlihat lugu—tapi tampak idiot di mataku. Aku tersenyum seduktif.

"_What wrong with him_, Honey?"

"Dia selalu menatapmu dan mengambil kesempatan ketika aku tak berada di sampingmu. Aku sangat membencinya. Aku ingin kau menjauh darinya, manisku. _You're mine, right_?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Jari telunjukku kini sedang memain-mainkan dada bidangmu. Aku masih ingin bermain-main, jika saja kau mengerti maksudku. Sepasang matamu terlihat menyipit.

"_Got it_."

**.**

**Keesokan harinya, aku berciuman dengan Ivan di depan matamu.**

**.**

Aku ingat bagaimana wajah lugumu yang memerah karena amarah. Dengan satu kepalan tangan, seketika kau menghajar Ivan. Aku tidak merasa bersalah, tidak pula mencoba melerai. Kebodohanmu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk aku mainkan. Lagipula, aku yang mencium paksa Ivan, bukan dia.

Namun, melihat pria Braginsky yang penuh dengan luka lebam membuatku tidak tega. Akhirnya aku menjauhkan tubuhmu darinya. Napasmu sama sekali tidak teratur. Kentara sekali ada amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Hentikan."

Sorot matamu terlihat menyedihkan. Aku bahkan nyaris yakin melihat setetes air mata di sana, dan anehnya, melihat air matamu entah mengapa membuatku bahagia.

"Kiku … kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku mencintaimu. _I love you more than anyone_!"

Dengan santai sambil memain-mainkan ujung rambut, aku berkata, "Kalau begitu, tinggalkan Elizabeth. Tinggalkan istrimu yang dungu itu."

Dan aku melihat sepasang matamu membola sempurna, tanpa mampu menjawab apa-apa.

"Kau tidak bisa?" tanyaku lebih menantang. Kau masih bisu. Akhirnya kuarahkan pandanganku pada Ivan Braginsky. Pria itu terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan. "Aku dapat menjalin hubungan dengan siapa saja, kau tahu. Dan bahkan dengan Ivan. Aku bisa belajar menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk dua anaknya dari istri pertamanya yang tewas itu."

Lalu kau menangis sejadinya.

**.**

**Kau tak bisa terus berpikir bahwa kau adalah Alfred F. Jones yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak.**

**.**

Setelah satu minggu menghilang dari pandangan, pada kenyataannya kau tetap kembali padaku. Kau benar-benar tak tertolong. Cinta murah yang aku tawarkan dengan bodohnya kau telan bulat-bulat. Kau tidak tahu, aku menyimpan racun yang bisa menamatkanmu kapan saja.

"Ini adalah berlian paling berharga dalam hidupku," katamu seraya mengenakan cincin berlian yang mengkilap itu di jari manisku. Sambil tersenyum, kau menambahkan, "berlian ini adalah peninggalan ibuku sebelum dia meninggal. Aku terus menyimpannya meski beliau sempat menyuruhku untuk memberikan berlian ini pada istriku kelak. Sebab, aku tidak berpikir akan melangsungkan pernikahan yang lama dengan Elizabeth. Aku selalu percaya suatu hari nanti aku akan berpisah dengannya setelah mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai."

Jika aku bukan Kiku Honda, sudah pasti aku akan memelukmu dan menangis terharu. Tapi sialnya, aku adalah Kiku Honda. Yang menjadi responku hanyalah sebuah senyuman tipis. Berpura-pura bahagia dengan pemberianmu.

"Terima kasih. Kau memberiku begitu banyak."

Kau menggeleng pelan. "Ini belum seberapa. Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau minta, manisku. Kau takkan miskin jika hidup denganku."

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku bagian dari hidupmu."

"Belum saatnya. Aku harus menunggu ayahku mati sebelum bisa menceraikan Elizabeth. Kau pasti sudah paham mengenai masalah keluargaku, kan? Aku takkan bisa meninggalkan Elizabeth begitu saja. Kau tahu, ayahku sangat menyukai Elizabeth melebihi ia menyukaiku sebagai putra tunggalnya sendiri. Bukan hal mustahil dia memberikan seluruh hartanya pada perempuan itu jika aku lari bersamamu."

Aku mengangguk paham seraya memasang wajah sendu. Kau terlihat sedikit panik. "Aku mengerti, Alfred, aku mengerti."

Kau menggenggam erat kedua tanganku, menciumi keduanya. Lihat betapa besar pemujaanmu terhadapku. Membuatku lupa untuk tidak menahan tawa.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus mencintaiku. Ivan sialan itu hanya akan membuatmu sengsara. Kau harus menjaga cincin ini baik-baik."

Aku tak menjawab. Tapi mataku berkilat jenaka.

**.**

**Tiga hari kemudian aku menjual cincin pemberianmu.**

**.**

"Aku tidak memiliki uang. Aku harus merawat tubuhku agar tetap sehat dan terawat. Aku terpaksa menjualnya."

Awalnya aku melihat gurat kemarahan di wajahmu, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Dengan napas menderu—aku yakin kau sedang menahan amarahmu—kau langsung memasang senyum. Kau mendekatiku yang tengah duduk di sofa, lalu merengkuh tubuhku dari belakang. Indera penciumanmu menghirup tengkukku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kau memang harus sempurna. Oh, sungguh, kau tak perlu melakukan apapun selain duduk diam dan memperindah diri. Aku bisa memahaminya."

Aku melepaskan rengkuhanmu, dan itu sukses membuatmu melukis kekecewaan. Tapi kau harus tahu, Alfred sayang, aku bisa memasang wajah yang lebih kecewa dari itu. Seperti sekarang. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kau harus segera meninggalkan Elizabeth. Aku bisa pergi bersama Ivan ataupun Francis Bonnefoy jika kau masih bersama perempuan dungu itu."

"Francis Bonnefoy si perancang bangunan itu?! Berani sekali dia mendekatimu!"

Aku segera meralat. "Dia arsitek. Seorang arsitek muda berpenghasilan besar."

Kau menggerung marah. Betapa mudahnya memancingmu. "Tapi … astaga! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana. Kiku, aku mencintaimu, tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

"Ayahku belum mati."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sorot mataku terarah padamu. Pandangan mata yang dalam dan berkilat. "Kalau begitu, ciptakan sebuah situasi di mana ayahmu dapat terbunuh. Jika dia mati dalam waktu dekat ini, bukankah tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengganti wasiat yang lama? Dan akhirnya kau dapat memilikiku. Masalah selesai."

**.**

**Satu bulan kemudian, ayahmu tewas karena ada racun sianida dalam gelas minumannya.**

**.**

"Aku akan mengurus perceraiannya besok." Kau tampak bahagia. "Aku tak menyangka kita akan bersama dalam waktu dekat ini. Tak ada lagi yang harus kusembunyikan."

Aku tersenyum puas. Terlebih mengingat betapa banyak harta yang ditinggalkan ayahmu. Dan dengan bodohnya, kau membalik nama semua harta peninggalan ayahmu menjadi Kiku Honda, menjadi milikku. Aku mendadak menjadi pria kaya.

"Ya, tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan."

Kau tersenyum. Bibirmu yang manis menyesap pelan telapak tanganku. Aku tak menarik tanganku meski aku benar-benar merasa jijik. Hanya satu kali saja tidak masalah.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mencintaiku, manisku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Aku mencintai semua pria yang tidur denganku.

**.**

**Satu minggu kemudian, kau ditahan dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana.**

**.**

"Kiku, aku tak menyangka kau akan datang," katamu dengan raut senang. Raut seorang bocah yang bahagia ketika tahu bahwa ia dibelikan mainan yang paling disukainya. Aku tersenyum kecut ketika melihat penampilanmu. Kau sungguh berantakan. Terlebih ada borgol yang melingkar di kedua tanganmu. Sungguh bukan Alfred yang aku kenal.

"Aku merindukanmu." Aku merasa lidahku gatal. Mungkin karena aku berbohong. "Berapa lama kau ditahan?"

"Pengacaraku mengajukan banding. Hanya sekitar tiga sampai lima tahun. Bersabarlah menungguku keluar dari sini."

"Ya," jawabku. Lalu aku mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dari dalam tas beserta pulpennya. Kemudian menyodorkannya padamu.

"Apa ini?"

"Pembalikkan nama atas semua hartamu tidak bisa dilakukan tanpa tanda tanganmu. Aku tak bisa menggunakannya sepeser pun."

Kau memandangku. Entah aku tidak tahu termasuk jenis pandangan apa itu. Tanpa kata, kau membubuhkan tanda tanganmu di kertas yang sangat berarti bagi hidupku itu. Aku terus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak senang.

"Sekarang kau bisa menggunakannya. Pakailah sesuka hatimu, Kiku. Jangan lupa untuk terus mengunjungiku setidaknya satu minggu sekali. Aku takkan tahan jika hidup tanpa melihat wajahmu."

"Tentu saja."

Tentu saja aku takkan pernah sudi berkunjung ke penjara lagi, Alfred sayang. Aku akan sibuk menghabiskan uangmu. Semoga kau membusuk di penjara.

**.**

**Hari itu adalah kunjungan terakhirku. Aku tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di sana untuk sekedar melihatmu**.

.

Menikmati hidup adalah tugasku. Aku tak menyesal sudah terlahir ke dunia yang sudah kotor dan hina ini. Aku tak menyesal sudah ikut terkontaminasi. Aku kotor dan aku hina—dan mungkin brengsek, munafik atau apapun itu. Keburukan adalah bentuk nyata dari diriku. Kenikmatan dunia adalah surga paling indah yang pernah kurasakan.

"Kau sungguh memesona," kata Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Oh, perkenalkan, dia adalah pengusaha kaya yang sedang tergila-gila padaku. Dia adalah mainanku yang baru. Tanpa basa-basi, aku mengecup bibirnya yang merah menggoda. Dia sangat menarik, lebih menarik dari Antonio Carriedo—mainanku beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Belum sempat bertukar lidah, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik paksa kemeja yang dikenakan Gilbert, lalu dia dihajar secara membabi-buta. Semua pengunjung yang berada di Bar Cleito berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat ada dua pria yang saling menghajar satu sama lain. Ada suara botol minuman pecah.

"Aku akan menghabisi nyawamu, brengsek!"

Aku terkesiap. Itu adalah suara yang begitu aku kenal. Itu adalah suaramu! Suara rendah dan dalam seorang Alfred Jones! Astaga, aku bahkan nyaris melupakanmu. Dengan sorot mata penuh ancaman, kau memegang kepala botol minuman tersebut, hendak melayangkannya ke kepala Gilbert Beilschmidt yang malang. Dengan cepat aku menghentikannya. Aku tidak ingin mainan baruku tewas begitu saja. Dan yang lebih penting, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi.

"Hentikan."

_Déjà vu_. Dulu aku juga pernah berada di saat-saat seperti ini. Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya cerita pembodohan ini berlalu? Aku tak pernah menghitung waktu. Kini kau yang tampak nyata di hadapanku terlihat lebih tegak dan tampan.

Aku panik saat kau tak mau mendengar kata-kataku. "Alfred, hentikan! Kau tak boleh membunuhnya! Kau akan kembali masuk penjara dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi!"

Arah pandanganmu tertuju padaku. Tatapanmu begitu tajam. Apa yang terjadi selama kau di penjara? Aku kehilangan kata-kata. "Apa pedulimu?"

Tubuhku seketika bergetar. "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tak menyangka kata-kata picisan itu akan membuatmu luluh. Kau melepaskan botol yang kau genggam. Langkah kakimu tertuju ke arahku. Aku berdiri mematung. Menunggu apa yang hendak kau lakukan padaku. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau akan membunuhku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu? Aku tertawa getir dalam hati. Menghela napas, aku berniat akan menikmati kematianku.

Tapi nyatanya kau hanya berdiri di hadapanku. Sorot matamu berubah. Lembut. Tanpa kata, kau mengecup bibirku. Melumatnya. Aku melayang. Ekstase! Aku bahkan nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa kini kami sedang menjadi bahan tontonan. Aku melihat mata Gilbert membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa kau berniat menelanjangiku di depan umum?"

"Tentu saja tidak, manisku."

Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih lugu, masih polos, masih bodoh dan idiot seperti dulu. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, kau adalah mainan usang yang sudah tidak menarik lagi. Namun, meski begitu, kau dengan natural selalu terjatuh. Memujaku. Mencintaiku melebihi apa yang ada di dunia ini. Reversibel. Tak berkesudahan.

**.**

**Apa yang kau cari dalam hidup ini?—tidak, tapi apa yang sebenarnya aku cari dalam hidup ini? Retoris, aku sudah menemukan jawabannya.**

**.**

**.**

**-****おわり****-**

**.**

**Sunday, May 18, 2014**

**9:05 PM**


End file.
